Elucia de Lute Ima
Elucia de Lute Ima (エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ, Eryushia De Rūto Īma), more commonly referred to as Elsie (エルシィ, Erushī), is the deuteragonist of The World God Only Knows. She is a devil from New Hell, and is an agent of the Runaway Spirit Squad — an organization of New Hell devils whose purpose is to capture actively dangerous souls. Appearance Elsie has long, dark hair that is frequently kept in a ponytail that becomes wavy when loosened. Similar to many Runaway Spirit Squad members, she is almost always equipped with a hagoromo — a multi-purpose raiment that serves as the primary tool of the Runaway Spirit Squad, a runaway spirit sensor (usually on her head), and a contract collar on her neck. At home or outside, Elsie wears a short, violet kimono complemented by lavender thigh-high socks and wooden sandals. When at school, she wears the standard Mai-High uniform for girls, along with pink thigh-high socks. : Note: In later chapters, Elsie wears purple ribbons in place of her socks. During Elsie's time as Kanon, Haqua assists her in imitating Kanon's appearance, the notable difference being Elsie's dark hair, which remains so. Even though Elsie's hair remains dark-colored, the cloaking magic cast upon Elsie should still make her appear just like Kanon, according to Haqua. Personality Elsie is an overly optimistic individual with a playful personality. Despite claiming to be over 300 years old, she has the mentality of an incompetent teenager, and is in many aspects conspicuously immature. Although earnest and hard-working, Elsie has become infamously inept at virtually everything save cooking and cleaning, but she only owes her skills during her post as a custodian. Yet, with all the insults and derision Elsie receives from Keima, she usually does not dwell on them for very long and continues to make mistakes anyway. Though whether it is because of a strong will or her inability to comprehend the verbal abuse is unclear. Furthermore, Elsie has the tendency to stay positive and persevere regardless of her flaws, demonstrating that she is at least the type of person who is determined to succeed while she still has chances. Elsie also possesses a comedic obsession with fire trucks, as well as with the popular idol Kanon. Relationships Keima Katsuragi The pair has a highly interesting dynamic that is difficult to interpret due to Keima's multi-layered character. Initially Keima rejects her as his younger sister, but it gradually becomes clear that as the series continues he has come to accept and even become used to Elsie's presence. Although Keima often criticizes Elsie's flaws - Elsie's possession of limited and faulty knowledge regarding many situations, her uncanny ability to make many ridiculous mistakes (such as setting her books on fire while studying), her abnormal love for fire trucks - he seems to accept working with Elsie. Gumball Watterson See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Demons Category:Devil Category:Characters Category:Hell Characters Category:Females Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:2-B Pencils Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Heroine Category:Crossover